


More

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [32]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (a bit of), Aftercare, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Also Venom as his huge self, Anal Sex, Ball Stretcher, Bottom Eddie Brock, Cock Cages, Cock Plugs, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Day 31, Discussion of mpreg, Don't copy to another site, Eggs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Porn with Feelings, Possible Mpreg, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, See notes for additional tags / warnings, Service Top Venom, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Sounding, Speculum, Stirrups, Urethral Play, don't eat that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Eddie yanked at the tentacles stringing him up, his mind and body alight with need, "Venom, please please please do that again, fuck –"I think you might need a little help remembering the terms of our agreement,Venom mused instead.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504160
Comments: 22
Kudos: 806
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Marvel Universe, Veddie





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31: Eddie Brock / Venom (Orgasm Delay #2, Orgasm Control, Shapeshifter Sex, Sounding #2, Urethral Play, Eggs / Oviposition, Object Insertion #2, Cock Cages, Ball Stretchers / Use Of Weights, Cock Plugs, (Possible) MPreg, Medical Kink, Speculums, Stirrups + Overstimulation, Size Difference, Cock Slapping, Micro/Macro #4, Praise Kink #3, Established Relationship)
> 
> Last fic for Kinktober - only a bit late, oops ;) As a celebration, this fic goes fairly all out into quite a few of my kinks XD It's also the first time I've written eggs / oviposition or included (mostly discussion about) potential mpreg - this last part is at the end, if anyone wants to skip it :)
> 
> **Trigger warning (includes untagged spoilers)** : See the tags / list of kinks for warnings, including medical play (use of speculum and stirrups) - and Venom using his 'powers' to control Eddie's orgasm and cock, placing his body in a state where he's really aroused but flaccid and playing around with his dick like that (just in case, it's not presented or intended in any way as imitating / implying prepubescent or underage). Enthusiastic consent throughout.
> 
> Thanks so much to the lovely people who've left kudos, commented on and supported my Kinktober fics - you've kept me writing them, especially through massive writer's block. Many kudos to you! :D
> 
> Update: slightly edited.

“Vee?” Towel wrapped around his waist, Eddie peeked into their bedroom, fresh from the shower with his hair still damp, “I’m ready.”

**_I’m glad to hear it,_** Venom was a great dark shape with a killer’s smile in the dim glow of the night-time city lights coming in through the windows. He produced a polite tentacle to gesture with, **_If you would remove the towel, I will see to the cage._**

Chucking the damp towel into a corner, his warm skin prickling in the cool air of the room, Eddie glanced down at the very convincing series of interlocking symbiote-metal rings enclosing his cock, complete with an adjoining loop around his balls.

**_You have abstained from touching yourself while wearing it, as agreed?_** While Venom had to be aware of the answer, he asked this anyway.

“Yeah, I –” Eddie had to pause to take a breath in, feeling his cock attempt to stir, only to be stymied by the presence of the cage, “Mostly.”

He’d slipped his pinky finger into the little gap for pissing to stroke his glans early on, curious, but had had to stop when the need to get hard had got too much.

It didn’t help that wearing the cage _really turned him on_. A trickle of precome was seeping from the slit of his cock now, slickening the smallest loop. The cage rippled around him, losing its apparently inanimate status as it tightened, slowly squeezing his shaft.

**_Mostly?_** The repetition was dark.

“M-Mostly,” Eddie confirmed, panting, his stomach jerking, “Ah – ah –” The grip didn’t hurt, but it was entirely arousing and his dick was still trapped, aching to fill out. He whined, “ _Please_ –”

**_I don’t think so._** At that, the cage simply retreated – liquefying and then forming into a long slender strand that was sucked into his slit, zipping up into Eddie through his urethra in a way that had his knees buckling, his hands going out to catch himself on tentacles that lashed out to support him, fastening onto the ceiling and walls.

“ _Fucking_ _oh my god_ –” His dick was going from zero to one hundred in _seconds_.

**_Down, Eddie,_** A tentacle poked out of his hip, flattened into something approximating a hand, and slapped his cock, sending it bouncing off his belly, a bright shock of brilliant sensation that made Eddie cry out.

_“Veee!”_ Fat drops of fresh precome splattered on the floor as Eddie yanked at the tentacles stringing him up, his mind and body alight with need, “Venom, please please please do that again, fuck –”

**_I think you might need a little help remembering the terms of our agreement,_** Venom mused instead.

“I – I do. I think I really do,” Eddie pressed his lips together to muffle pleading whimpers as his dick deflated without him having any say in it whatsoever, his head craning down eagerly to watch as it softened until it hung limp and quiescent between his legs. “Oh, ohhh yes – that’s awesome.”

**_There,_** Venom did not however remove any of the arousal throbbing its way through the rest of his host’s body, Eddie’s skin tingling, his breath shallow, nipples stiffly peaked and belly quivering with the force of his desire. His ass clenched on nothing, balls heavy and aching as if the mass of symbiote that had travelled into him through his dick remained curled up there.

It was all wonderful, _wonderful_ –

**_That’s better,_** Pleased, Venom formed a little head and bent to give the still weeping tip of Eddie’s flushed and tender limp dick a little suckling kiss in reward.

“Gah!” His symbiote had done something to make his tiny tongue feel like ice, the cold making Eddie yelp in panting delight when the point slipped in under his foreskin to tickle his slit, whisking over the glistening head.

**_You’re doing well, Eddie,_** The praise made him shiver even more than the cold. The tentacles holding him up loosened and gave him a little nudge towards the bed, **_Now lie down and make yourself comfortable with your back against the mattress._**

“O-okay, yeah,” Stumbling the few steps needed to take him over to it, Eddie bashed his pillow and bit his lip at the sight of the stirrups that rose up into being, “You want me to, ah, use those?”

**_Yes,_** Venom sent out a couple of tentacles to curl around his ankles as Eddie angled himself onto the mattress and lay back, helping him lift his feet one after the other and position them in the stirrups. ** _They will optimise viewing._**

“Cool,” Blinking at the ceiling, Eddie inhaled shallowly at the feeling of his cock seeking to stir back to life as his knees fell open, thighs parting so his balls lay simply between the v – _hah_ – of his legs, his dick resting to one side.

**_Here,_** Venom sent out a smaller tendril to reposition it, winding around Eddie’s shaft to angle it on top of his balls so the head pointed down over them in a neat line.

“Want me nice and symmetrical, huh?” Eddie chuckled, even as he felt his cock jerk at the touch.

**_Yes,_** His symbiote agreed. He increased the size of his head, rising up over Eddie to consider him with swirling white eyes, **_You look pleasing like this. You looked pleasing earlier too, desperate for me, but –_**

The little tentacle played idly with Eddie’s dick, making his breath catch.

“But?”

**_But we have plans for you, Eddie,_** Sharp teeth grazed Eddie’s vulnerable belly as Venom grinned, **_And we want you far_ more _desperate, before the end._**

“H-hah,” Eddie was quivering all over again, intently aware of how soft and open he appeared to his symbiote’s gaze.

**_A willing banquet,_** Venom agreed, and licked Eddie’s taint and balls, up over his dick, painting a line up the length of his stomach and chest to his chin. **_I could eat you all up easily._**

Those teeth grazed Eddie’s pulse, tongue looping loosely around his neck.

“I – I bet you could,” Eddie was clutching the sheets in the attempt to restrain himself, needing – needing – “Bind my hands? Please?”

**_Gladly,_** Thick strips of symbiote-leather wound around Eddie’s wrists, forming into snug cuffs. A tentacle snagged them up, dragging his hands together over his head, fastening onto the headboard.

“Vee!” Eddie squirmed with approval, legs kicking a bit in the stirrups.

**_Hush Eddie,_** Venom was there above him, forming his massive body, hands going down to hold Eddie’s ankles until they stilled. **_Hush. We must proceed with the inspection._**

“Oh –” Anticipation leapt even higher in Eddie’s chest, “Yes. Yes, please.”

**_Very well,_** Awarding him an approving grin, Venom picked up his dick between thumb and forefinger, **_Let’s start with this._**

He worked his host’s foreskin back, exposing and then pressing gently down on the glans, causing it to expand and the slit to widen and open up. 

“Hah –” Eddie trembled, especially when Venom made a considering sound and sent a tentacle out to turn on the lamp, angling it so the light fell directly on his cock. He wet his lips, “Looking – looking okay?”

**_How did it feel earlier?_** Venom asked even as he formed a stiffer little tentacle than usual, sinking it an inch or so inside Eddie’s cock, very much like a sound.

“ _G-Great_ ,” Eddie tried not to whimper when Venom withdrew it, only to insert it deeper the next time. He tried hinting, “You know, this does too.”

**_Hmm?_** Venom glanced up at his face and then down at his cock, **_Oh good,_** and let the imitation sound break off the end of the tentacle, parting ways so it sank right down Eddie’s urethra until just the tip was peeking out.

“O-oh goddd,” Eddie yanked at his restraints as his dick jerked harder, the movement of it pushing the sound out a bit, only for gravity to suck it back down again, his cock doing its utmost to fuck itself, “ _Oh g-god –”_

It felt so fucking amazing it was almost unbearable.

**_A problem?_** Venom pretend to think, **_Perhaps this might help._** He formed a little plug on the end of Eddie’s dick to keep the sound trapped, grinning broadly at his host’s whimper, **_Now to continue the observation._**

“Shiiiit,” Eddie could only hiss as his shaft was inspected, strong firm fingers moving and manipulating it, running over its length, gentle touches that only intensified his awareness of the sound inside him. His balls were rolled and fondled, tucked up close against his body before being drawn down.

**_Perhaps something here as well,_** Venom closed a tentacle around them – and then did something to make it heavier than usual, weighing it down, **_Better?_**

“M-much,” Eddie mewled as those fingers found his perineum next, tentacles feathering out to stroke the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and the back of his knees. He gasped as Venom parted the cheeks of his ass, stroking lightly over the rim of his hole, “Please –”

**_Of course. It’s important we check here too,_** Venom obligingly sank a tentacle inside. The shape of it felt – different from usual, oddly familiar; almost like –

“A – a speculum?” Eddie could feel the muscles of his ass flexing around it, his back arching as the gentle pressure increased on his internal walls, Venom opening him up, angling the light as if to see better inside.

The feeling of being so exposed was – was _delicious_ , especially when his symbiote sent a tentacle up inside him alongside the speculum to probe at his prostate.

“Vee!” Eddie’s stuffed dick tried desperately to shoot precome, his extended balls aching, shaft throbbing hotly around the sound, “Vee, fuck –”

**_I’m sure you don’t make this much noise usually during prostate examinations,_** Venom observed, which was a terrible lie, as Eddie had never been able to shut himself up where either his symbiote or his prostate was concerned. Venom had never quite drawn it out as thoroughly as this either, the tentacle forming into a thick finger that glided over his prostate while another drew the speculum slowly out, a slow feeling of pressure and release that was maddeningly good.

“Ah – ah – m-more–” Eddie groaned as another thick finger pushed into his ass alongside the first, slick with imitation lube. Little sparks of sensation shot up the length of his back as Venom pressed them either side of his prostate, and he moaned, insides feeling hollow, when they next pulled tenderly out, leaving him empty and shaking with need. 

**_You’re being very patient, Eddie,_** Venom praised, **_Everything is looking as it should. I believe we are ready, if you wish to proceed?_**

“H-hell yes, I’m so ready,” Eddie craned his neck eagerly, desperate to see, “You’ve kept them safe, right?”

Venom sniffed, unimpressed, **_Do you think I would let any harm befall our eggs?_**

A tentacle unfurled to reveal a sweet shining oval in example, much like a gleaming black chicken’s egg, just a bit smaller in size.

“Shit, it’s beautiful,” Grinning, Eddie let his head drop back onto his pillow, waiting with baited breath, “Of course I don’t, love.”

**_Hmph._** For all Venom sounded put out, Eddie could feel fondness and amusement swimming between them through their bond. And arousal, of course, coming from his symbiote as well as himself – a _whole_ lot of that.

“D-don’t make me wait,” He wriggled hopefully.

**_I should,_** Venom threatened.

There was the feeling of tentacles parting his ass cheeks again, another hooping beneath his waist to raise his hips that bit further, his legs resettling in the stirrups, and then there was the cool surface of the egg resting against his asshole.

Without moving.

“ _Please_ ,” Eddie wasn’t above begging, “Please, Vee, please – fill me up – I want them –”

**_Oh, I suppose,_** His grin crooked, Venom gave off the impression of rolling his eyes.

And then there was pressure, delightful, wonderful, against the rim of Eddie’s ass, and the feeling of his hole stretching at the unfamiliar shape and texture –

“Uh – uh –” He found he was grunting, his whole body shaking, seeking to undulate in response to the gentle, inexorable invasion –

“Ah!” Until the egg slid past the resistance, and Eddie’s ass seemed to simply swallow it, sucking it in. His voice broke as he cried out, right on the very edge of orgasm –

**_Not yet,_** Venom grabbed his cock, tugging it in reprimand, **_No, Eddie._**

“Help me – help me not come –” Eddie screwed his face up, grabbing onto broad shoulders the instant the tentacle cuffs around his wrists melted away, freeing his arms and hands.

**_Happily,_** Venom stooped down and swallowed Eddie’s dick easily in one gulp, teeth digging harmlessly into his host’s belly and thighs, Eddie’s cock dwarfed by the size of the symbiote’s mouth. 

“H-how is this helping?!” Eddie all but shrieked, panting gleefully, gratefully, when Venom next hummed around him, tongue soothing over the length of his shaft, _lessening_ his need to orgasm, coaxing it back to a tolerable level while leaving all of the arousal.

It was all very strange. The first time they’d done this, Eddie had almost gone out of his mind with how wound up he was and continued to be for a long time without the relief of orgasm. It had felt like it could go on forever and much like it actually had, before his symbiote had taken pity on him and let his body spill over into an orgasm that had wiped the two of them out, leaving them trembling and gasping in bed for a good long while after.

Eddie felt much like he was going out of his mind with desire now.

“Make – make me limp again? Please?” He requested, biting at his lips as he felt his cock lose its hardness but none of its sensitivity – making it more sensitive, if anything, especially when Venom dissolved the sound and plug, retracted his teeth and progressed onto _really_ playing with the glans and shaft.

“Fuck – yes – _so good_ , Vee –” Eddie clawed at his symbiote’s shoulders, working his legs up out of the stirrups to angle his feet up around Venom’s back as best as he could.

**_Don’t lose focus, Eddie,_** Venom pressed another egg into Eddie’s asshole even as his tongue flicked and twisted around the dick in his mouth, sucking at it hungrily, the symbiote letting out rumbling growls as he lapped up the steady trickle of precome.

“Oh – oh – not much ch-chance of that,” Eddie felt _entirely_ focused on both his cock and ass and the two eggs now inside him, the second one nestling up against the first; he couldn’t even begin to think of anything else.

**_I’m glad to hear it,_** Venom released the weight around Eddie’s balls, gripping them with thumb and forefinger instead, a comforting hold that Eddie moaned his appreciation over, before practically choking on his tongue when his symbiote sucked almost _too_ hard at his limp cock.

It felt like Venom was trying to fucking milk him for all he was worth, like Eddie was just there for _Venom’s_ pleasure, that when he got hard again he could come and come and come and his symbiote would just _keep going_ –

**_Is that what you want us to do, Eddie, when we’ve finished stuffing you full of our eggs?_** Venom raised his great head completely unnecessarily to enquire, leaving Eddie’s dick to grow rapidly back to full hardness with extreme enthusiasm once again, the length of it slick with saliva and precome, sticky and bereft in the cool air between them as the symbiote moved back.

“Do that t-tomorrow morning?” Eddie suggested, “More of our eggs now, please – there – there _are_ more, aren’t there?” He scrabbled for his symbiote’s retreating shoulders, even as tentacles set his limbs gently down on the sweat soaked bed, “Vee?”

**_Of course, Eddie,_** Venom’s voice was reassuring. He flipped Eddie over on the mattress, angling his host so he was face down and ass up, **_There are plenty left._**

As if to prove it, he angled a third egg against Eddie’s hole.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Eddie chewed at his pillow as it was worked in tenderly next to the first two – it felt bigger than them, brilliantly so, so big he was almost afraid for a moment he couldn’t take it, gasping throatily when a tongue circled comfortingly around his rim, licking both at his ass and the egg until Eddie’s body flexed and the latter popped in, “Fuck!”

**_Good?_** Venom ran a broad hand down the length of his back.

“Fucking _fantastic_ ,” Eddie – well, frankly Eddie felt _stuffed_. Full to the brim with their eggs, rubbing his face joyfully against his pillow, wondering how the hell he was supposed to move around while so full up.

Something occurred to him.

“Wait, you said ‘plenty’. There’s _more_?”

Venom's tongue toyed with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck, before whisking affectionately over his ear, **_Oh yes._**

“Sh-shit,” Eddie whined a bit, “I – I don’t know if I can take them, Vee.” He wanted to – _fuck_ , how he so wanted to, but –

He had got up to three before, but those were smaller in size and easier to take. The thought of taking four – especially if the last one was as large as the third –

He moaned heartily in frantic approval.

**_You can manage a fourth,_** Venom said confidently, and so Eddie found himself doing his best to rip the sheets, back to biting his pillow, muffling his cries as Venom rubbed his back and stroked his hips and eased him through it, telling him how well he was doing, how good he was being, how lovely he was –

“Venom!” Eddie bucked frantically into the large hand that closed around his cock, vision blurring as his ass accepted the last ball, “Vee!”

**_Well done, Eddie; you did it,_** Venom turned him back over slowly and carefully, arranging Eddie underneath his huge form. Eddie’s feet tangling in the duvet, his body trembling and sweat-soaked as he looked up at his symbiote hopefully, raising his arms and lifting his chin.

“Kiss me?”

**_Of course,_** Venom bowed into him, glorious warm emotions pouring from him to wash over Eddie as they kissed, so much _pride_ and _want_ and _love_ for his host –

For Eddie.

“Are there still any – any eggs left?” Eddie was back to panting when they parted.

**_Yes,_** Venom cocked his head at him, ** _Are you willing to –  
_**

“ _Yes!_ ” Eddie interrupted. Hand on his belly, he chewed his lip, “Not here, though.”

**_They’re just little eggs,_** Venom held one up, shrinking it down until it really was quite tiny. Just the right size to –

Fuck. Eddie found himself practically drooling at the bright idea that struck.

“Will you put them inside my dick?” He couldn’t writhe nearly as much as he wanted to, the pressure of the larger eggs in his ass holding him still against the bed, “Pretty please, love?”

**_Because you asked so nicely,_** Venom grinned, amused. He took a careful hold of Eddie’s dick again, angling his broad shoulders to let the light fall on it, a tentacle going under Eddie’s head to raise and cushion it at a better angle, so this time he was able to get a good look.

“Can – can I – I want to, too,” Eddie held a hand out.

**_Sure,_** Venom passed him half of the little eggs, the tentacle tucking down around Eddie’s shoulders to prop him up further, and together they fed the small spheres one by one into Eddie’s slit, Eddie gasping and mewling and whining between his teeth at the slippery feel of it, fingers skidding in precome and whatever it was Venom produced to act as lube.

**_Would you like to come soon, Eddie?_** His symbiote enquired, as they worked to fit a slightly larger egg in, Eddie’s urethra feeling puffy and stretched, his slit gaping as he shuddered and keened.

“ _Y-yeah_ , but –” He was so fucking turned on he was going to _explode_ the instant Venom stopped doing whatever he was doing to hold the orgasm back. What then would happen to the eggs?

**_Hmm, I think I have a solution,_** Venom curved over him in a way that proved he hadn’t bothered to make himself a spine, licking up drops of precome that dappled the curls around the base of Eddie’s cock, shifting his grip on his host’s balls so he could lap at them as well. He grinned at Eddie, **_Just look at you, my delicious banquet. Do you know what I like to do best with eggs, Eddie?_**

He formed the familiar small version of his head on the end of one tentacle, while a much thinner tendril shifted into a third, even smaller head.

All three faces winked at his host.

“Eat them?” Eddie guessed, cracking up.

**_Yes!_** Venom answered in three voices at once, and sent his two smaller heads burrowing inside his host, one burying itself in Eddie’s ass and the other slithering into his urethra, tiny mouths working to gobble eggs down greedily.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck ahhh oh my god Veee –!_ ” The feeling of the first egg bursting inside his ass had Eddie yelling as loud as he could, orgasm igniting in the base of his spine, rushing hard and fast and unstoppable throughout his body, great flares of overwhelming sensation going off in him anew each time Venom ate another egg.

He was a happily sobbing limp puddle of a man by the time Venom was through with him, his symbiote spreading up over Eddie’s exhausted limbs like the very best of warm blankets, snuggling against his host.

**_All right?_** A fond tongue licked at his cheeks.

“Y-yes, I’m fucking bloody all right,” Eddie managed to revive enough to grapple at his symbiote until Venom formed enough of a head and body to be dragged into a kiss, mashing his small human mouth against Venom’s great dangerous toothy one until that tongue thrust out and introduced itself to Eddie’s own little tongue and the roof of his mouth and teeth.

“Hah,” He had to break off to cough a bit when it sought to make friends with the back of his throat.

**_All right?_** Venom repeated, **_Was it what you were hoping for when we made our agreement?_**

“ _Hell_ yes,” Eddie gathered as much of him as he could into his arms, hugging him hard, “Best sex ever, love. Best. Sex. Ever.”

**_Oh good,_** Venom grinned against Eddie’s neck, rippling with contentment and pride, **_Great._**

“Uh,” Eddie stilled, belatedly noticing – something. A feeling of pressure still deep in his cock. He groped a hand down to give it an inquisitive tug, shivering at the overstimulation as that _something_ shifted inside him, “Vee, what’s –”

A certain suspicion went off in his brain.

“There’s –”

**_Still an egg left,_** Venom finished for him, albeit a bit carefully, **_Yes. We think your body would incubate it quite nicely, Eddie. As it grows, we could work it down into your balls for more room. It would need to be fertilised though, of course, if you agree._**

“Of course,” Eddie agreed a bit faintly, even as he cupped his balls. Imagining a baby symbiote growing there, nestled in its little egg in the base of his cock. Something occurred to him, “Wait, how am I supposed to pee in the meantime? And what do you mean, _fertilised_?” He shot a look down at his lap, “With, ah – with my sperm?”

His mind hung up on the possibility that they could – they could –

They could actually, genuinely make a _kid_. Together. A whole new being, part him and part Venom.

Fucking bloody hell.

**_Oh Eddie,_** Venom nuzzled into him, relaxing enough that Eddie belatedly realised just how his symbiote had tensed, **_Do you - would you truly want to – with us –?  
_**

“Fuck yes, I want to,” Eddie found he was clutching at him fiercely, “Don’t you dare tell me you were joking, love, or back out –” He caught himself, “Unless – um. Unless you _were_ joking? Or are, you know, regretting it or not sure? I don't want to push you into anything; definitely not anything big like this.”

**_Eddie, I want to,_** Venom interrupted quietly over this, uncommonly serious, all the external parts of him stilling against his host. His tone almost vulnerable for once. **_I want to do this with you. Very much.  
_**

“I guess we’ve – we’ve got a lot to talk about then, huh,” Smiling so much his cheeks hurt, Eddie flapped a hand out for the water bottle on the side table. A tentacle nudged it within reach, propping his head up so he could drink, “Thanks.”

**_You’re welcome,_** Venom cuddled back into him, a little tentacle looping idly around Eddie’s cock and balls. **_Rest first?_**

“Yeah,” Smiling helplessly with affection, Eddie tangled his fingers around another, snuggling back likewise, “Love you, Vee.”

Venom purred against him, all warmth and good feelings flowing back and forth between them through their bond.

**_Love you more._ **


End file.
